Missa Couquett and the Magic Bandit
by Disney Princess Dani
Summary: Missa is just starting Hogwarts, but she can't seem to get Anubis to stop interfering with her life. She's trying to make new friends, but Anubis is trying to force his Slytherin ways on her. Soon, however, problems get more intense when students start to lose their magic. Missa takes it upon herself to find out who is the culprit and put a stop to it. That is, if she can.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at starting a Harry Potter Universe story. I started writing this, and then realized that it didn't have a real plot. So I had to go back and fix that. Anyway, for those of you that have read something by me before (though I doubt you have, and I wouldn't suggest it either) you may recognize a few characters, just under different names.**

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express

If there was one thing that could be said about Missa Couquett's life before she began attending Hogwarts, it was that she knew Anubis Meduse. One could point out that she lived a fairly easy life, her father was a ministry official, her mother had always lived comfortably, she owned two cats and an owl, was half-raised by a House Elf by the name of Fappy, had red hair and indigo eyes and was a pureblood... but everyone at Hogwarts quickly came to know her as that girl that Anubis knew.

They were neighbors, and their mothers, Isis Helenstod and Mina Bones had been in the same year at Hogwarts, as well as the same house, Slytherin. Anubis's father, Nox Meduse, several years older, had been the object of Isis's affection from the time she was a third year and he was a seventh year. Being that much younger, Nox took no notice of Isis until he was trying to get a job at the ministry just after she had graduated and she was visiting her father. Her father offered him a job, not quite the one he wanted, and she became his assistant. It wasn't long before they became engaged, she took to becoming a housewife, and he rose the ranks, using his ability to speak several different languages. Soon, they had a baby, to be raised in England, and Mr. Meduse had two well paying jobs that only required him being away from the house during regular hours.

Missa's parents, Willem Couquett and Mina, on the other hand, had met in Hogwarts, and despite being in different houses, and different years, had begun a secret relationship. The problem with him was that he was a Hufflepuff. But, once they were out of school, and he had secured a job at the Ministry, it didn't seem as big of a problem, and they were married shortly after she graduated a year later.

With two women so close, each having been the other's only bridesmaid, no one thought it strange that they became pregnant at the same time... nearly the exact same time. To the point that Anubis was born only fifteen hours before Missa, him at seven in the evening on April the first, and her at ten the next morning.

The two children grew up together, while Mrs. Meduse and Mrs. Couquett secretly planned the wedding of the two. It wasn't arranged, officially, but they would drink their tea while the House Elf of the house they were at took care of the babies.

Anubis and Missa were friends for many years, until Anubis decided that he better liked his other friends, specifically the ones that were boys, better. To impress those boys, he'd tease Missa, often to tears, just to be more liked by those boys. When they were gone, he'd loosely apologize, but Missa had already decided that she didn't want to be his friend by the time she was nine.

When their Hogwarts letters came, their mothers took them both shopping, together. Missa refused to listen to anything Anubis would say, and she smiled a bit, knowing that she could get under his skin just as much as he could get under hers.

However, on the Hogwarts Express, Missa was the one left out, as Anubis had other friends, and she really only had him and her House Elf, Fappy. She went from compartment to compartment, trying to find one that was either empty or had some other first years. She struggled with her trunk and owl.

"You can sit with me if you'd like," a girl said, noticing her.

Missa looked at the girl. Brown hair in a ponytail with bangs over her light brown eyes. Her cheeks were a little sunburnt, but she wore black slacks and a white button up. Missa guessed Muggle-born. She smiled at Missa and the red-headed girl nodded.

"Thank you," Missa said, walking in and putting her trunk in the over-head bins. "There are so many people here, you'd think that more than one would be nice enough to invite me in."

"Well, you did look lost," she said. "I guessed you were a first-year like myself."

"I am," Missa said. She cocked her head at the girl. "Are you American?"

"Um, that's a good question," she said. "According to the United States Government, no, I'm not. Considering I've lived there since before I could hold my own head up, I thought that, even though my father lived in London and I was technically born in England, it wouldn't matter. Apparently it does. My parents just had a custody battle, and because I'm technically British, my father won. My mom was devastated. But, I had been at my dad's house for less than a week when I got a letter, by owl... Owl..." She eyed Missa's owl. "Considering you've got one, I'm guessing you were raised in a magic house."

"American and Muggle-born, wow," Missa said with a chuckle. "I'm Missa, by the way. Missa Couquett. Might I ask after your name?"

"Brett Holiday," Brett said. "And that was my mother's surname. The letter was actually addressed to Brett Lancaster-Holiday, like they knew my father's name."

"A pleasure to meet you, Brett," Missa said.

"So, don't you know someone?" Brett asked. "I mean, being raised in the magical community?"

"Only some boys," Missa said. "And they've all taken to teasing me. I decided I didn't want to be stuck with that for hours."

"I understand," Brett said. "I think. I mean, I was never teased by boys, but the girls at my school..." Brett shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I've never been to school before," Missa said.

"Never?" Brett asked.

"My mum taught me what I needed to know," Missa said. "Reading, writing, and mathematics."

"What about science and foreign languages and music and art?" Brett asked.

"Well, those aren't essential to a witch's life," Missa said. She pulled out her wand. It was short at just over half a foot, but made of a beautiful cherry wood. She gave it a little flick, which didn't do anything. "Magic is."

"Well, who said it needed to be essential?" Brett asked. "Those aren't essential to an accountant's life, yet they are taught it. Those are about enrichment."

Missa turned her head and looked at Brett from the corner of her indigo eyes. "You're a strange girl, Brett Lancaster-Holiday," she said. "But, I think I like you."

The two continued to talk for a few more hours as the train brought them closer to Hogwarts. They were only about an hour out when the compartment door was opened and Anubis stood in the doorway. There was a smirk on his face. Brett's brown eyes widened. For an eleven-year-old, Anubis was very good-looking. His golden blonde hair fell in perfect waves about his head, a look that the older boys needed advanced magic to achieve, but was natural for him. His skin carried just enough tan to enhance his features, without making him look too tanned or too pale. And he had eyes that were the color of cinnamon, with little flecks of gold. He wore his Hogwarts robes, but the top button wasn't done up and his tie was just hanging around his neck.  
"So, this is where you've been hiding out, Missa," he said, his eyes briefly taking in Brett before he leaned against the doorway, facing Missa.

"Who's hiding?" Missa asked. "I haven't been hiding, have I Brett?"

Brett heard her name and blinked back to reality. "What?"

Missa sighed. She was aware that Anubis was what others would consider very good-looking. However, she had known him way too long to think of him on those terms. No, when she looked at Anubis, she could easily still picture the seven-year-old that held out a hand to help her stand when she had fallen, as well as the ten-year-old that dribbled eye-of-newt liquid into her hair when she wasn't looking to impress his other friends.

"Brett, this is Anubis Meduse," Missa said quickly. "Anubis, Brett. Now, did you need something or are you here just because you know it bothers me?"

"The latter," Anubis said, a smile on his lips.

Missa shook her head. "You are so going to end up in Slytherin."

The smile on Anubis's lips grew and he stepped closer to her and leaned in so he was right in her face. "Oh, and you think you won't? Missa Couquett, you are going to be right there with me."

"That is highly unlikely," Missa said. "I'm aiming for Ravenclaw."

"You'd have to be smart for that," Anubis said, straightening up. "And we both know that you haven't an ounce of intelligence in you."

"I know enough to not bother with you," Missa said. "Now please," she waved her hand as if to dismiss him. "Leave."

"Because you asked so nicely," Anubis said. He then took a seat, right next to Missa. "I figured that you'd somehow find yourself in the attendance of Mudbloods," Anubis looked at Brett for a moment. She, of course, was still half mesmerized by him, and had never heard that term before. Missa frowned and tried to scoot down closer to the window, but he followed her and then slipped his arm around her. "So, I took the liberty of finding you a proper friend." In that moment, a beautiful blonde girl stepped into the compartment doorway. "Missa, meet Malin. Malin, Missa."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Missa said, frowning at Anubis's arm around her shoulders.

"Likewise," Malin said in the same tone. She looked down to inspect her blood red nails and took a seat. Next to Anubis. She was clearly only there to be near him. She spotted Brett. "And this is?"

"Mudblood garbage," Anubis said quietly.

"Anubis, stop that," Missa said, standing up.

"Stop... what?" Anubis asked. He glanced at Brett for the shortest of moments. "Not like she understands it."

"You're still being a complete jerk," Missa said.

"I'll stop it if you sit where I ask you to sit," Anubis said.

Missa cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Anubis said. "I don't want you to be tainting yourself. I'm sure that your mother will thank me for this when she hears of it. But, you should be properly seated with our kind. You might as well meet the girls that you will be friends with eventually. So, come with me and I'll never call her another name again." He stood up and held his hand out to Missa.

Missa frowned, her lips forming a tight line. "Fat chance," she said. "I'm not someone you can order around. Now, I asked you nicely once. Leave. Before I make you."

Anubis looked at Missa for a long moment before he shook his head. "You'll see it eventually, Missa. I know what is good for you." With that said, he turned around and walked out. Malin said nothing more and followed him.

After minute, Missa sat down again. She looked at Brett. "I'm sorry about that."

Brett looked at Missa, a little confusion in her eyes. "I'm not sure what happened even."

"Pureblood supremacy," Missa said. Her indigo eyes looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry he called you that. He wasn't always such a complete werewolf."

"What does it mean?" Brett asked. "To be a mudblood?"

"It's a nasty word for Muggle-born," Missa said. "It's a word that people of Anubis's standing should never use."

"Anubis's standing?" Brett asked. Missa realized, very suddenly, that being Brett's friend would mean explaining nearly everything in the magical world to her.

"He comes from a very rich, very powerful family," Missa said. "And, everyone will know this. His so-called 'friends' will follow him because of his money and political standing. He has no real friends. And the girls... as you might have realized..." she gave Brett a look to tell the Muggleborn that she was included in what she was about to say. "Girls will be into him for those reasons, and because of his looks."

"Then why are you immune from all that?" Brett questioned. It was a very legitimate question.

"Because I have known him for way too long," Missa said. "I was his chance at being a real friend for life because we were friends before he was good-looking, and before we understood what money and power meant. But, he ruined that. He has to learn that his actions have real consequences. And I am the only one willing to do that... for now at least."

* * *

Further along on the train, a lone figure stayed still in a compartment. The only movement was that of a heaving chest, and the sound which accompanied it was deep ragged breaths. As a second-year was passing, the figure threw the compartment door opened. The second-year jumped, but then placed a hand on her chest, noticing that it was just another student, not some sort of monster.

"Hi," she said. "Is there anyway I can help you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You wouldn't happen to be able to help me find my wand, would you. I placed it in my trunk, but I think it's fallen to the bottom."

"Oh, I can just levitate everything out until you find it," the girl said, pulling her own wand out.

A smile spread. "That would be perfect."

Several minutes later, the girl was leaving the compartment, feeling oddly drained, but glad to have helped. The figure, on the other hand, rested easily the rest of the train ride.


	2. Arguing with a Hat

Arguing With a Hat

Even though Missa had been immersed in magic her whole life, she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the Hogwarts castle itself. Her classmates all had the same reaction, seeing the castle slowly come into view in its full glory while floating closer on the boats. She sat in stunned silence in the same boat as Brett and two boys she quickly learned were named Jason and Channer. Brett was getting along wonderfully with Channer before the castle appeared and they all quieted to simply stare in awe.

Upon arriving at the castle through a cave, they were led to a room, and Missa did her best to steer clear of Anubis and his little crew.

"I bet they all end up in Slytherin," Jason said, glancing at Missa with his dark eyes and noticing how she was pointedly ignoring the laughter from the group around Anubis that drew the attention of everyone else. The boys and girls all wore perfectly tailored robes, had aristocratic looks about them, and many wore a piece of jewelry to indicate their family.

"I, personally, don't care where they end up," Missa said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. "I am not allowing them to ruin this for me."

Jason smiled. "Sounds like a good plan to me," he said. "I do wonder what a child of Mina Couquett is doing avoiding a child of Isis Meduse so pointedly."

Missa turned to Jason, surprised. She had just assumed that the boy was Muggle-born when they had introduced themselves as they stepped into the boat. "You know about my family?"

Jason chuckled. "My mother apparently dated your father briefly in school... before he fell for your mother."

"So... you're..."

"Half-blood," Jason said. "My father's straight up Muggle, but we had enough magic in the house as it was. I think my mother more or less stalked half of her classmates so that I would know who nearly everyone was before I came here... she's a bit weird."

"Just a bit," Missa said with a small smile on her lips. Jason smiled brightly at her and Missa thought she might just be developing her first crush.

"And what are you smiling about, Miss Missa?" Anubis's voice broke through her little cloud of happiness. He looked at Jason and a small frown appeared on his lips. "Malin?" His eyes slid to the blonde girl that was still following him.

She held up a necklace, a green gem on a silver chain, and turned the necklace toward Jason. it began to glow for a moment before fading. The glow and fading pulsed a few times. "Half-Blood," she said.

Anubis shook his head and slipped his arm around Missa's shoulders. "Really, Missa, I am trying to help you here."

"Whatever," Missa said, pushing his arm off her shoulders. "You're only trying to help yourself and you know that. I'm sorry if you can't see past someone's blood, but what I see are witches and wizards. Some just happen to be bigger jerks than others."

A few in the crowd applauded Missa, including Brett and Jason. Malin, along with a few others, sneered. Most remained neutral for the mean time, not wanting to get on either Missa nor Anubis's bad side.

A moment later, the doors opened and before them stood a tiny man. He stood barely taller than Missa, and a good deal shorter than many of the first year students. He was old, wrinkled, and had white wiskers. "Greetings, students, and welcome to Hogwarts. Follow me this way so that we may begin the sorting ceremony."

"What is that?" Brett asked, having caught up to Missa. She kept her voice as quiet as possible.

"I'm not entirely sure," Missa said. She had never seen such a creature before.

"It must be Professor Flitwick," Jason said his voice was quiet as well. "I hear he's been running the sorting ceremony since Headmistress McGonagall became... well, headmistress."

"But he's so..." Brett and Missa began together.

"I do have ears," the short professor said. "Yes, I am short. I believe Muggles call it dwarfism."

"Oh, so you're just a midget?" Brett asked. She realized how rude she had just been, and her ears began to turn a little red.

He stopped before a set of grand doors. "I am, as some of you have come to realize, Professor Flitwick. I am the Charms Master, Deputy Headmaster, and Head of Ravenclaw House. Through these doors is the Grand Hall, where meals, banquets, feasts, and ceremonies are held. Once you are sorted, you will immediately join the table of your new house." He opened the doors and led the students forward. He motioned for them to form a line at the front of the room. Before them was a rickety old stool, with a much older hat.

Then, the hat came to life. It spoke, it sang, and then it was ready to sort. Flitwick stood to the side with a list of names. He cleared his throat before calling out, "Ancroft, Cassiopeia."

A girl with long glossy brown hair in waves and green eyes the color of freshly blooming leaves walked up. She lifted the hat, sat on the stool, and then placed the hat on her head. After a few moments, the hat called out in a booming voice, "SLYTHERIN!"

The girl smiled as she stood, took the item off her head, and made her way to the Slytherin table, the table all standing and cheering the loudest, while the other three tables simply applauded. Missa watched her go, and inspected the table. The looks on the faces of each person at the table made Missa certain that they were all like Anubis. Some of the faces reminded her of friends of her mothers or photographs she had seen of her mother's classmates.

"Aquila, Jason!"

Missa's attention was drawn back to the front as Jason, who was standing next to her, made his way forward. He was sitting for about a minute and a half before it announced loudly, "RAVENCLAW!"

Missa applauded him as he smiled, returned the hat to the stool, and made his way to the table. Missa hoped she'd be joining him soon. The next three, 'Barrons,' 'Bradshaw,' and 'Chase,' were placed in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Missa was on her toes. She knew that she'd be next, and any second, Professor Flitwick would call her name.

"Corvus, Malin."

Missa's breath stopped. Anubis's little puppet with the charmed necklace that revealed bloodtype. She made her way up with a slight sashay and gave the hat a sneer of disgust, before she picked it up. She decided not to sit down, apparently certain that her sorting would not take long. She flipped the hat onto her head, and was already taking it off by the time it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" With that, she dropped the hat back on the stool.

But what really got to Missa was Malin's last name, Corvus. She, of course, knew many respectable and pureblood names, but Corvus was one she had come to fear. Her father told her about another Corvus, one that had courted her mother. One Balder Corvus. Not only had Balder tried to steal Missa's mother from her father, he had also spent a good portion of their shared school years doing everything he could to embarrass Willem Couquett.

Missa found it quite ironic that she and Malin would be in the same grade and share initials.

"Couquett, Missa."

The red-headed girl looked up and took a breath as she approached the stool. She kept her back straight, her shoulders back, and her head high as she approached the stool and the hat that would tell her which house she would be in for the next seven years of her life.

The leather of the hat was well worn and even badly scorched in a few spots. Missa was positive that some of the dirt patches were dried blood, and carried a distinct odor of something that should have died long before. But, she took a deep breath and pulled it on her head.

Her first thought was that Godric Gryffindor must have had a huge head as the hat fell well over her eyes and rested on the tip of her nose. She tried to adjust it so that she could see the audience of the Hogwarts student body, but quickly gave up.

And then she heard a chuckle. She was shocked. Was Professor Flitwick laughing at her? Or one of the other professors at the table that was behind her?

_No, they are not laughing at you; you just amuse me?_

Missa's body froze. She had no idea who had just spoken to her. Someone with strong Legilimency powers, obviously. Her father had tried to teach her Occlumency, but she had always had better things to do, and only attended three of his lessons. She tried to put her few lessons to work.

_You can't block me out, not when you so willingly put me on you head._

Missa stopped. 'You're the hat?'

_Indeed I am. You must have known that, with the sharp mind you carry._

Missa smiled a bit at that comment.

_A sharp mind indeed, if not a little narcissistic._

'I am not!' Missa thought back vehemently.

_Not modest, no doubt about that. But still, a good heart. You take pride in the friends you make and I can see loyalty to the friends you make in the mind. You see witches and wizards._

_However, your mind is indeed very sharp. You will put your mind to the test and work hard to get the scores you want. You have a deep passion for knowledge and a love for reading._

_And desire. You have something to prove and you will allow nothing to stand in your way._

Missa bit her lip. That sounded a lot like a Slytherin. She looked out from under the brim of the hat and spotted Anubis whispering to the boy next to him. The two chuckled.

'Not anything,' she argued. 'I wouldn't do anything. I would never stoop to his level.'

There was a pause from the hat. Missa held her breath, waiting for the hat to respond. She could feel a small fear build in her. She knew she could survive in Slytherin. She was pure blood from a pretty good family, she was smart, came from money... it was everything a good Slytherin was supposed to be.

But her eyes landed on Brett, the Muggle-born girl she had met that day. And then Jason, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She thought about her father, and how he had been a shining star in Hufflepuff. Somewhere, out in that room, a chair was calling her name, and that chair, she knew, was not at the Slytherin table.

And then she heard it, and it surprised even her. It wasn't Slytherin, as she had feared. Not Hufflepuff, as she might have expected from her father's influence. Not even Ravenclaw as she had hoped.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She blinked a few times. She had nearly forgotten about that fourth house. It was, in many stories, the House of Heroes. The house that Headmistress McGonagall had belonged to. The House that the hat's owner had founded.

Missa stood and took the hat off. "Thank you," she whispered, placing the hat back on the stool. She turned back to the room, the line of first years, and the four house tables. One table, in particular, was cheering loudly, red and gold worn in scarves, ties, and even in one girl's glasses. Missa took great pleasure as she walked forward to see the slack-jawwed face of Anubis, as well as his buddies that had laughed at her in the past. Brett gave her a thumbs up, and even Jason sent her a smile from the Ravenclaw table.

Missa continued to watch the ceremony. She had a slight amusement from Brett, who was looking around, nervously, after Hundle was called and she still hadn't been. But, it wasn't too long after that 'Lancaster-Holiday, Brett' was called, and shortly after, Brett was sitting next to Missa at the Gryffindor table after a rather short time with the hat on her head.

In the end, just as he had predicted, Anubis was placed in Slytherin, and was seated between Malin and a third year that seemed to exude respect. And after 'Wolfram, Heath' had been placed in Slytherin as well, the Sorting Hat, and stool, were removed from the room and Professor McGonagall began her welcoming speech.

Missa looked over at the Ravenclaw table and spotted Jason, seated next to Channer. Jason was paying attention to Professor McGonagall, but Channer kept glancing over, his eyes settling on Brett, who was also faced toward the professor's table. Missa smiled, turning forward. This was a story she thought she'd get into.

"It seems like a lot of the first years were sorted into Slytherin this year," Missa overheard an older Gryffindor say to the Prefect.

"The sorting varies year to year," the Prefect said. She thought for a minute, spinning some of her jet-black hair in between her fingers. "Though I guess your are right, Trish. Most I've ever seen sorted into one house."

Missa forced the conversation the older girls were having out of her head and turned back to a few of her fellow first years. However, she was a bit quieter, her indigo eyes looking up and down the Slytherin table. She hadn't really counted while they were sorted, but, counting, she saw at least fifteen first-years. That was five more than the ten sorted into Ravenclaw, six more than the nine in Hufflepuff, and nine more than the mere six sorted into Gryffindor.

After the feast, Missa and Brett followed the Prefect that Missa had overheard to the Gryffindor tower... that was until one second-year girl collapsed.

"Celia," the black-haired Prefect gasped and knelt by the girls' side.

Missa and Brett looked at one another, surprise in their eyes. How were they supposed to react to such a moment, they didn't know. They stood to the side with the other four first-years as two Prefects checked over the girl and a third ran to get a professor. Finally, a fourth Prefect led the first years to the Gryffindor Tower, along with the majority of the Gryffindor students.


End file.
